As terminals become widely popular in users' life, a user may use various application programs such as electronic books, browsers, shopping malls, and games by using terminals any time anywhere. Because terminals have limited screen sizes, to achieve desirable user experience, when a user is using an application program, an entire screen of a terminal usually displays a page of the application program.
When a terminal is running an application program, a page of the application program is displayed in a full-screen mode. Therefore, when a user performs an operation of exiting an application program or an operation of switching an application program, relatively many steps need to be performed to accomplish such an operation. For example, for an exit operation, a user needs to exit an application program by using an exit instruction on a page of the application program. For an operation of switching an application program, a user needs to exit an application program by using the foregoing exit operation and clicks on an interface of an application program to be run after a main menu interface is displayed. However, to exit an application program by using an exit instruction on a page of the application program causes an increase in operation procedures of exiting the application program. An operation of first exiting a previous application program and clicking on another application program on a main menu interface to run the other application program also causes an increase in operation procedures of switching an application program. Therefore, consequently, steps of using a terminal by a user become complex.